Game of Chess
by smexygrey
Summary: Reid has control issues and a silly game chess and a picture turn it all around. Note: This has nothing to do with chess really o.o I just wanted an excuse to see Reid squirm ; One shot. complete.


The Art of Blackmail.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters just the sheer pleasure of writing this! My first NC-17 fanfic!, never wrote a straight or gay. First Gay Mature content and it's not beta proved so sorry if the grammar is bad, I stayed up the whole night finish writing this so hope it keeps you wanting more :p Enjoy!

* * *

He lost. How could he lose? He had been playing since he was young, earn titles and trophies. He was a named prodigy to those in the field and knew the very turns and tricks that were used. He knew the timing and strategy that could to destroy any opponent. He could predict his opponent's movements beforehand and annihilated them. He was an expert. Now, he was just bewildered as to how this incompetent, beautiful, young man beat him to a game of chess.

Luke had loss every time they played a game. Even before half way through, he had already been defeated by his lover. And every time Reid would bask in his victory, and as loser he would do anything the winner wants, and Reid always won. Now finally revenge, after making the older man committed a dare, he couldn't resist the possibilities of how valuable the picture he took would hold. Who thought a picture would hold so much power. Reid didn't even know when his boyfriend took the picture.

If Luke didn't think what he made his lover did the other day was only humiliating enough, even after being defeated by him which Reid was still in awe as to how that was possible. It was just weeks of practicing and maybe pure luck that Luke had won the match. He didn't know when an opportunity like this would come again. To see him succumb to his every need, it was too good to let this go on for only a day, he had to put this to good use.

Now he was Luke's bitch, 'literally.' He had been for the whole week. Tying him up seem to be to Luke's liking since he's been tied up everyday now. Taking the pleasure of seeing Reid unable to be in charge. Bob had complained to him about his lateness in the morning. There was nothing he could do with Luke blackmailing him. Held at ransom, since he lost that game and now Reid couldn't care less about the damn about it.

"Dance for me" Luke said. "Luke, seriously" The auburn hair man said. He stood in his bed room in only a black silk boxer with arms folded looking at his boyfriend with bleak expression on his face. "nuhuh, come on show me those sexy moves" It had been the third time this week he had demanded to see him dance, and he knew after this week, he wouldn't be seen it happening any time soon.

"I'm not doing this again, could you stop with these silly games now" he said. "Hey, fair is fair"

"Well, you're not playing fair" Reid stated. He had tested Luke's words before; he didn't think that his boyfriend would actually call his bluff. He had shown Katie, and Casey. He never expected that Luke would go that far to make him realize his seriousness.

"Well I won the game, come on let me enjoy this. It's the last day "Luke replied. It's not like Reid had to but then he really wanted that picture back. Reid rolled his eyes and tries to perform something looking sexy-ish. Luke wanted to cry every time Reid attempt to do a move it was too painfully funny. For someone who studies brain Reid's own surely did not correlate with his ability to work with his dancing skills. His nerdy, robotic moves but Luke loved it anyway and decided to end his suffering and told him to stop.

"Come here" Luke said, smiling as he did, patting the space beside him on the bed. Reid stood there, arms folded, sulking like a disobedient six year old. "I said, come here "Luke repeated, firmly. Reluctantly, Reid made his way to the bed, sitting silently with his eyes intently on Luke. "Lie down" the blond said and Reid move to lie in the bed then Luke moved on top of him, he could feel his lover lay tense beneath him.

"Relax" He whispered mischievously in his ear, and then made soft kisses down his lover jaw line then his neck. Revealing a black ribbon from his right hand, then grab both of Reid's hand and placed them above his head, tying them together and the ribbon around the headboard.

"You said a week" Reid reminded him.

"Calm down or I will make it another week "he said mischievous smile on his face and peck him on the lips.

"Your evil" he said with a grim look on his.

Luke laughed, running his hands down his lover's chisel abdomen. Luke could feel the heat rising from under Reid's skin. Slowly going up again and then down again, this time running his fingertips, making red marks down his sides. Reid groans. Blond man flashed an evil smiled.

Straddle on top of him, Luke leaned forward and claimed his lover's lips. Deepening the kiss, Reid was trying to move his hand to gain some control but he got the reminder when he couldn't move. Luke slowly moving away Reid moves his head forward trying keep their lips lock, but Luke pulled back teasingly. He could feel his lover's hardness underneath him. Reid moves his hips up to rub against him. He leaned forward nibbling on his ear and then gave it a little bite, which made Reid groan more. After this week, if he wasn't sure where Reid's sensitive spots were before, Luke was definitely certain now.

Almost just about anything that Luke's does sets him off. He loved when Luke bites him, nipping at his skin a little fetish he loved, and Luke loved making his boyfriend heated. Reid eyes filled with lust and even though he was tied up he didn't mind so much right now, but regardless he wish he could use his hands to touch, caress, grab Luke and make him squeal. He hated not being in control, and lying down open and expose like this, for Luke to have his way with him was nerve wrecking, yet daring, something he loved the thrill even if he hates to admit it.

Kissing his way down his chest and then circling his right nipple with his tongue. Licking, flickering his tongue and then sucking on it until they were bruised. Watching Reid squirm beneath him, seeing him vulnerable like this. No, control. Tied up and left bare, it was driving him crazy and Luke loved every moment of it. Luke continued then switch to the left, doing the same, looking at his lover, he bit down to see Reid expression. "Fuck" he cursed, as pleasure dazzled his eyes and clouded his mind. He could feel his lover's hardness against his stomach. Luke felt his own stiffness in his boxers.

Luke slow movements were driving him crazy. He tried to pull his wrist again with no luck. "Uh-huh" Luke mumbled, trailing soft kisses down his stomach. He stopped at his lower stomach playing with his waistband, nipping at the skin just above before slowly pulling it down, brushing against his lover's erection. He was so hard it burns.

"Luke "He said eagerly.

"Luke, what?" Luke said with lust in his voice blowing at the top of Reid's hard cock. "You and your fucking games" He cursed shakily, but Luke only teased him more. "Beg" kissing the head, made Reid tone changed quickly. He just couldn't take any longer.

"Please, Luke"The blond smiled. He licked the tip. Cleaning off the pre-cum and Reid made a sharp inhale and then putting everything in his mouth, engulfing him. The moist walls of Luke's mouth made Reid dug his nails into palm. His mouth was like suction sucking Reid. Swirling his tongue over older man's hard cock. Reid breathing became heavy as Luke began to moving slowly up and down on his member. He opens his eyes to watch his lover laid in ecstasy, open in from of him, legs wide apart. Sweat glisten on his skin as his chest rose unevenly. He reached in his boxers and began to taking care of his own yearning.

He went up, painfully slow, then moving his head in a circular motion from the mid way all the way to the tip and fondling Reid's balls. Consume in pleasure Reid want to pull on Luke's Hair, grip it to make him go faster. Reid Tugged at the ribbon that held his arms bind, wrists printed with red marks that burnt into his skin. He couldn't give damn about it, as he was far long gone in ecstasy when suddenly he felt Luke's mouth left him abruptly. "No, can't make you cum yet" Luke said in a heavy tone.

"You're fucking driving me-"

But before he could curse Luke crushed his lips with his. Tongue darted out and entangle with Luke's, sucking on it desperately. Easing back Luke pulled off his thin piece of material now, throwing down and reach over to the draw for the bottle of lube. He saw Reid eyes watching him in anticipation. Being a bottom isn't auburn hair man's strong suit. Every time Reid would be the one on top and took control it wasn't something he dislike he just had problem with surrendering Although Luke didn't mind as much, but Reid's control was overbearing at times, but now but since this whole week, he had certainly learned to succumb to it. Luke made sure to take advantage of him every way possible.

Spreading Reid's legs, wide with Luke's eyes on him, looking at him so open always ride his nerves. Putting some of the liquid on his fingers, he slid one finger in him and felt Reid went tense. Feeling his tightness around him, Luke kissed him again trying to ease his tension. "Shhh" kissed the inner part of his lover's leg. Hearing older man's heavy breathing. "Easy for you to say," Reid let out. "Stop being such a cranky bottom and open up for me"Luke said sensually then Reid began to relax and Luke slips in another digit moving in and out, lifting Reid's leg over his shoulder to gain more access. Brushing against Reid's prostate he gasps. After a few moments he entered a third finger and waited as Reid adjusted and relaxed.

"Now, Luke" Reid said raspy voice. Reid buckled himself as Luke slowly pushing in him. He felt Reid's tightness surround him. Both of them gasp, Luke went all the way in. Slowly at first, began pumping in Reid's hole of pleasure. The pain was quickly over come by resounding pleasure, as older man began pant and moan as Luke thrusts became faster, plunging harder into him and then Luke grab Reid's cock, and pumping it with his hand. Had Reid moan even louder, biting his lip and gripping the headboard till his knuckles were white. "Oh, fuck" he gasp, eyes closed tightly lost in the turmoil of pure bliss. Lips slightly parted, panting shakily. Luke gasps, felt he was almost at the end and he could feel his lover's was almost there as well. Pumping Reid at both ends, the older man couldn't take it any longer. "Luke" manages to escape his mouth and blond man knew he was over the edge, they both were. "Oh god Reid" Luke cried at his release, pouring into his lover and felt Reid's own spraying and covering his hand. He could felt it oozing out as he pulled out and now soft. Watched Reid panting breathlessly, licking his hand clean of Reid's cum and on his stomach before claiming his lips. Kissing Reid, he could taste himself on Luke's lips before the blond lay on top of him and he put his hands in his hair. "Your hands free" Luke said feeling Reid's hand in his hair. They didn't know when the ribbon burst. "Yea must have ripped" as the other hand came up to brush Luke's face and he saw the red marks on his wrist. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry" Luke said soothingly and kissed his the marks. "Yea, you better be sorry" Reid said, "I sure am, next time I'll get those fluffy cuffs or ropes" he corrected and smiled. Reid laughed.

"Yea, you love handling me, gotta make my boyfriend happy"

"You know you loved it" he teased and kissed him. He loves the sex, but as much as he would hate to admit it to Luke he enjoyed this, if he wasn't being held down he probably would like it more. They lay there in a moment of silence Reid made sure to remind Luke of his deal. "By the way, I still want the picture "he said. "Don't worry; I'll give you tomorrow okay…" Luke quietly before dosing off and Reid lay there playing in Luke's hair till he finally joined him.

Reid stir, feeling lack of warmth. Feeling the bed, moving his hand beside him but found no one. Getting up he took a shower and got dressed. He made his way to the kitchen when he spotted the picture on the counter. He grabbed it quick, holding it to dear life as he felt content, fill with glee. Finally after a week having this humiliating picture to ridicule him at the hospital he finally had it, here in his hands. He didn't know how Luke talked him into doing this, even though he won he couldn't think it would get this ridiculous and to him holding it over his head. It was the dare Luke made him do. He was wearing a hello kitty apron, bright pretty, girly pink apron with a hello kitty on it and nothing else with his face mean as ever. With pretty pink and blue bow with white poker-dots on his head and a tray of baked muffins in one hand. He felt repulse looking at the picture. Having it burnt into his brain he needed no more reminders.

He quickly opens the kitchen draw, when he spots a lucky lighter. He was about to set it on fire when he read the words at the bottom right hand side of the picture.

'_**Turn Over'**_

When he did, his eyes were wide at first then became dangerously dark.

'_**I Made Copies : )**__** '**_

_** - Luke**_

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

I'm actually going to post the link for the drawing of Reid's picture, when I get the scanner later. I hope you guys liked. I honestly try to envision what guys do in detail, I hope I didn't disappoint. If I did you could give me tips I would love to hear so next time I can write a better one. Tnanks!


End file.
